


To Severus Snape, in the event of my memorial service.

by earthphoenix (roughknuckles)



Category: Doctor Who, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Canonical Character Death, Crossovers & Fandom Fusions, Gen, Letters, M/M, Time Lord
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-05-09
Updated: 2009-05-09
Packaged: 2018-03-29 18:45:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3906742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roughknuckles/pseuds/earthphoenix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A letter to Severus, after the death of Albus Dumbledore.</p>
            </blockquote>





	To Severus Snape, in the event of my memorial service.

Severus,

If you are reading this letter, my funeral has been held and the world is quite right moving on without me.

I have no doubt that you half expected a letter from me at this time. What you may not anticipate are the contents. In all of out tea-times, during the long years of our friendship, there is one trivial fact about me that never quite came up in conversation, my exact species.

Take a long drink of tea, my dear.

There. 

Better?

Good.

I do not know how much you know of what the Time Lords were, or of our planet Gallifray that has long since been lost. I am not human, Severus, though I'd very much like to be.

I am a time traveler, and have been for well over a thousand years. I apologize for the shock this news must bring, I have every confidence that you will spend the time until our next meeting learning all you can about how "all this" is possible.

In short, my dear friend, a Time Lord lives so long by being able to regenerate at a time of death. I've done so many times before, and I assure you, it is not as painful as it may sound.

I hope to see you soon, I'll do my best to look familiar.

Love, Albus

**Author's Note:**

> (fair use as plot bunny for those who want to write a fic)


End file.
